The present invention generally relates to methods of diagnosis and treatment of B cell chronic lymphocytic leukemia (B-CLL). More particularly, the invention relates to methods of B-CLL diagnosis and treatment based on the presence of sets of B-CLL patients that have B cell receptor genes in common.